


It's Just A Networking Event (And Other Lies My Boss Told Me)

by CombatBootsandDreams



Series: Glow in the dark [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical The Beholding Content (The Magnus Archives), Canon-Typical Violence, Elias Bouchard Being Elias Bouchard, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Flashbacks, Friendship, Grumpy Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Humor, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Annabelle Cane friendship, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs Therapy, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mentioned not really character death, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, POV Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Archivist is Beholding's problem child, They aren't dead anymore, kind of, rated for language, sorry to academics, sorry to archivists, supernatural panic attack, this is important for later, this is setting things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: He hated these kind of events. The standing around, and the talking, and the side eyes he got when they found out where he worked. They were all kind of useless anyway. Not like he could talk about the flesh-eating worms or the supernatural powers anyhow.Or: Jon has to go to an event for the institute. It turns out to be just as fun as he thought it would be, which is not at all.Or: Jon monologues about the horrors of people and networking, helps steal a Leitner with his boss and Annabelle Cane, and is reminded of something he'd rather forget.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist
Series: Glow in the dark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	It's Just A Networking Event (And Other Lies My Boss Told Me)

Academics were fucking ruthless. Jon didn’t have to go to these events often but when he did he always had to remind himself that he was supposed to be an archivist. Not The Archivist, and not The Archive. It had been becoming harder and harder to distinguish Beholding’s thoughts from his own lately. Or maybe their thoughts had just been aligning recently. Jon wasn’t sure which one scared him more. It was becoming harder to pull himself away from the tomes that sang to him in his archive, in his domain, under Beholding’s protection.

But tonight he had to. Jon had always hated these kinds of events. The standing around, and the talking, and the side-eye he got when they found out where he worked. They were all kind of useless anyway. Not like he could talk about the flesh-eating worms or the supernatural powers anyhow. So now he was stuck, In a dumb networking event not even in the Institute, fortunate as that might be. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, just a large group of academics, archivists, and heads of institutes all trading ideas and knowledge. Except, running an archive dedicated to the paranormal doesn’t give you a lot of credit in said circles. Which also wouldn’t be a problem if they just left him the fuck alone.

“So where do you work?”

“The Magnus Institute.” He growled out for what had to be the ninth goddamn time in an hour.

The man gave a cross between a smile and a sneer. “The one that researches the supernatural?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Well, that must be _interesting._ ”

Jon swore to Beholding one more snide comment and he was going to show these “archivists” what a real one could do. Namely, place terrifying images so far into their brains that they won’t be able to sleep for weeks. Take the statements from the few that had them, and steal secrets from the rest of them.

Elias took this time to glide over, he was talking to another head, something about children’s books.

“And here’s my archivist. He’s been at it for a few years and I can admit he’s doing better than I thought he would.”

Way to set up a backhanded compliment. Not that any compliment from Elias didn’t already make him want to throw-up.

It did get him out of that god-awful conversation though.

…which Elias definitely knew he’d be grateful for, that bastard.

“It’s been an experience. Going from research to archival was a learning curve but I picked it up well enough.” Jon says trying not to start glaring. No eye contact, he’d been told his eyes were unnerving even when there wasn’t a supernatural backing and he’s trying to avoid a scene.

“Of course. How many people are you working with?” The man asked, Adam Strongarm, had something to do with The Vast and The Web. Was a little too impressed to not want something from them. Though the fact that Strongarm had been touched by The Web and marked by The Vast could be enough. Besides if Strongarm is dealing in children’s books, well Jon knew better then anyone how bad Leitner’s and children's books could combine. 

“I have four assistants, two full-time, and two part-time.” Because there was no way to call whatever Melanie and Basira did a full-time position, it was barely a half time job when they were feeling helpful, which was never. Tim almost worked enough for it to count as a full-time job and whatever he didn’t do Martin and Jon more than picked up the slack.

“What’s your organization system look like?” What is this a fucking interview? Ask what you want from me already.

“We organize by date and then by type of supernatural occurrence, isn’t that right Jon?” Elias answers for him smugly, before leading the two of them away.

“You know not everyone here is trying to kill you right?” Elias wonders aloud far away enough from the masses that no one could hear them.

“But some of them are?” Jon snarks annoyed, his head hurt. There were so many people here, so much knowledge hidden just out of sight. Not out of mind though, never out of mind. Jon’s longing for the archives doubled, tripled, quadrupled, he didn’t want to be here anymore. Wanted more than almost anything to be back where he belonged. Out of this place that knew not of real knowledge. That knew not of real fear.

Just an hour or so more. He could make it, he’s been gone longer. _Not in the last few months you haven’t. Even on weekends, you take statements home; take bits and pieces of The Archive with you. The last time you went without you had still been human. Human, before everything collapsed around you. Before it trapped you. Before you could not see or hear or breathe and everything was pressing around you. Before you died, before you died and came back and could see everything? _

Jon choked out a breath, _remembered the warm blood running down his chest. Remembered how much it had hurt. Remembered how he couldn’t scream, couldn’t breathe. Remembered the shock, the surprise. The fact that no one knew, or maybe no one cared._ Then another breath, then another, until his lungs got used to working when not on demand. It still burned, but less.

“You knew that was going to happen.” He choked out to Elias who was standing smugly as few feet away from him. Far enough to give him space but close enough to have a conversation.

“I thought it might.”

“What was that?”  
  


“You relived part of your death. I admit it happens, especially when your away from our patron’s stronghold.” Elias half explains.

“Well you would know all about that, wouldn’t you? What about the other bit? I’ve been away from the archives for days before and have never felt like this.”  
  


“Don’t tell me you’re still upset about that? Besides, the Archivist belongs in its archive, it happens.”

_Ouch._

“I hate that.”

“No, you don’t. Not really.”

“Stay out of my head.”

“Oh, I am. You just happen to be easier to read than you give yourself credit for.” Elias mocks.

“Just—just tell me when we—when I can leave this place?” He asked trying not to sound desperate, the longer he was here the longer he could slip up. The longer he could hurt someone.

“Just another hour, maybe less.”

“Hour?!”

Elias sighed like Jon was the one being unreasonable and maybe in his eyes, he was.

“Do you know why we’re here?”

“It’s the same dumb meet and greet we have to come to every year.”

“Not just that, Strongarm is in possession of one of the last copies of Ex-Altiora. He’s planning on selling it, we’re here to steal it.” Elias explains like that’s a totally normal thing to do.

“Stealing Leitner’s has always been more Gerry’s pace than mine. Why not just walk up and ask him for it?” Jon asked like he thought that was a normal thing to say in response to ‘let’s steal a demented book.’

“Well, I hope your boyfriend has taught you well. I would ask it off of him, but he doesn’t have it. It’s in a lockbox on the second story.” Elias explains.

“Well, that should make it even easier. Just go up and take the code out of his head and grab the book.” Jon explained and then thought about it, because if it occurred to him it had most definitely occurred to Elias ages ago and he was still being told about this.

“Yes, well I did the first bit and gave the code to Annabelle, who’s stealing the book as we speak.”

“Annabelle? How’d you get her to work for you?” Jon asked very much surprised.

“She had a bad run-in with Strongarm, wanted to get him back for it ever since and I doubt his seller will be happy that such a valuable book went missing so close to their procurement of it.” Elias explained.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jon asked because he knew information from his boss didn’t and never had come cheap and there was no reason to be telling him this. He wasn’t involved in the heist and had no plans on reading another goddamn Leitner. The first one had already left its mark.

“You’re the distraction. Strongarm wants to talk to you. He’s had two interactions with the supernatural and doesn’t think anyone will believe him. Except.”

“What? The person whose job it is to listen. You could pull a statement just as easily as I could. Out of practice or not.” Jon responds sharply.

“On the contrary you’re hardly a person anymore, besides, I don’t want you to take his statement. I want you to keep Strongarm and his buyer distracted while I cover Annabelle’s escape.”

“There it is. You could have just lead with that you know?” Jon commented

“I know. Now get on it. They’re in the left-hand corner. You don’t have to do much, just walk by and he’ll be so desperate for a way out he’ll bring you into the conversation immediately.” Elias says ending the conversation as he went to go cover Annabelle who Jon was 1000% sure did not need or want it. She was an avatar of The Web and he wasn’t sure if there was anything she wouldn’t be able to spin her way out of.

His head was still pounding. Getting stronger as he came close to the mobs of people. It fucking hurt, throbbing with a sharp pain, and his hands were itching to hold a

…tape recorder, that was now in his hands, _great._

Jon wasn’t sure it was possible for everything to be so loud and so muffled at the same time, but somehow it was happening. Elias, unfortunately, or fortunately as Jon wouldn’t have to interrupt, was right. Strongarm had brought Jon into the conversation so quickly it spoke of desperation he didn’t see outside anxious statement givers who felt that the Institute is their last hope.

The buyer was honestly better off without the book. Thought he knew how things worked. Thought he knew how the paranormal worked. He didn’t know anything, toying with powers beyond his control, and was halfway to a death sentence with The Buried. Maybe that’s why he was so desperate for a book belonging to The Vast.

Not that that would save him.

The conversation didn’t last long, conversations among people who desperately didn’t want to be in conversations with each other rarely do.

But Strongarm was desperate.

“Did you know Jon here works at the Magnus Institute?” He said clawing at the only tie he had left. They were all embroiled in the supernatural, whether they knew it or not.

“You don't say, what would it take to use that library of yours? I’m a big fan.” The nameless man says. Jon could reach for a name if he wanted. Wanted to Know this strange man’s name, but if he could focus on not Knowing the man’s name he could block everything else out.

“I don’t work in the library so their staff would be better suited to answer all the particulars and what it takes to be qualified. You can call in during the regular work week and I’m sure they would be happy to help you.” Never let it be said Jon had a good customer service voice. His lack of one got him in trouble fairly often even at the Institute but sectioned officers alone were enough for Jon to create at least a mockery of what one should be. Calm, polite, helpful, happy, but also fairly monotone.

“Well, where do you work?” The man pried. Now Jon’s been told asking questions about basic things like where you work is called ‘being nice’ and not typically considered prying, but somedays if Jon says anything more then ‘hello’ to his staff he’s an ‘awful monster that should have died’ or ‘noisy’ he’s also been told that that’s not normal friend or staff behavior.

Besides, is it paranoia if they really are out to get you?

“I’m The Archivist.” Capitals and all because why not, it’s all the same to these two.

The nameless man’s eyes went wide.

Or not.

So, he has heard of him? That points to knowing more about the paranormal than Jon gave the man credit for. _Interesting._

“Do you know an Annabelle?” The man asked cautiously taking one small step backward.

Or Annabelle had just mentioned him. What did she do to this guy?

He threw a bottle at her head and she terrorized him with spiders for a month, he suddenly Knew. _Oh!_ Well, that sure explains a lot. Still doesn’t explain why he recognizes his title but whatever, Elias is done with what he was doing with Annabelle and Jon is about ten minutes off of passing out or eating someone’s trauma. Whichever happens first.

He looks at his phone.

“I’m sorry, I just got a text, something’s going on in the archives. Nice to meet you both, Adam, Daniel.”

“How did you know my name?”

Damnit, he was hoping not to do that. Not that it really mattered, he was halfway out the door.

“Something’s going on in the archives? That’s the best lie you have?” Annabelle asked waiting for him on the bottom steps of the office building the party had taken over.

“Shut up, not all of us can be part of The Web. What are you still doing here anyway?” She was just sitting there, perfectly happy, but it was still strange.

“I’ve picked you up before silly. I’m here to take you back to The Archives.” She responded looking at him like he was an idiot.

She wasn’t wrong. Annabelle had picked him up before but that was normally from work. Not from bad parties, he would say Elias had put her up to it, but she had on that smile. The one where she couldn’t quite hide her subtle joy. She had known what happened inside. The death flashes or whatever. Or she had known he didn’t do big groups of strangers. Either way, she had stayed to make sure he was okay.

“We all get them.” She commented as they walked down the street.

Death Flashes it is.

“I heard.”

“I won’t lie.” She started.

“That’s a first.” Jon snapped out, already uncomfortable.

A hurt look flashed over her face before it was replaced by another elaborate mask.

He sighed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

She looked at him quizzically for a second. “Yes you did, but I accept your apology. I’m not going to lie to you. We all get them, and yes they get bad. Really bad, sometimes you won’t get one for months, and then you’ll get one every other hour for a week. It never really fades, but you don’t have to deal with them alone. You have friends now.”

“Thank you, Annabelle. You—you know you have friends now too. Right? We aren’t leaving anyone behind, not anymore. We are friends, right?”

“Of course silly. Now let’s get you back to the Institute before you eat someone.”

“I do not eat people Anna. You know that.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, yes you do.”

“I don’t think I remember that conversation.”

“We never—thanks.”

“For what distracting you? No problem, anyways I think I’ve found a cat cuter than The Admiral.”

“Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't love how this story ended up but it set some stuff up that'll be important later. Namely being because the Unknowing didn't happen in this Au and Jon's still a full Avatar so he has to die in a different way. Place your bets as to how it happened, I am really curious to hear any guesses. Thank you for all your sweet comments, if you'd like you can leave one on this story to.


End file.
